LoveStupid
by artjunkie13
Summary: -A question that people frequently ask me is: have you ever been in Love? My answer to that is and always will be no. The thought of being tied down and controlled by another, it frightens me. I am my own person, thus only I know what I want, what I'm capable of, what is too much for me. That is why Love will never conquer me. That is why Love…is stupid. - Kiba x OC Love Story
1. Chapter 1

Love?…Stupid

-Kiera-

_-A question that people frequently ask me is: have you ever been in Love? My answer to that is and always will be _no_. I believe that Love is trivial, that it overcomplicates things and prevents people from really enjoying their lives. We as humans have so little time to live before we start to break down and decay that there should be no limit to what we are allowed to do with the time we're given, before everything is taken away from us and we are left faded copies of our former selves. I've seen it happen and I don't want to be Love's next victim. The thought of being tied down and controlled by another, it frightens me. I am my own person thus only I know what I want, what I'm capable of, what is too much for me. Another thing that is frequently said to me is: you'll find someone eventually, someone who will love you for who you are and will be faithful forever. My answer to that is never spoken aloud, I just smile and nod. But, on the inside I know that I will never be able to experience this emotion called Love. Why? Because, I don't Love who I am and I am not inclined to being faithful. That is why Love will never conquer me. That is why Love…is stupid. -_

"Who's it going to be tonight Kiera?" My friend Yakimono Yuhei asked me as we walked down the street towards Konoha's "Red Light District". It really wasn't all that bad, just a couple of blocks where you could find sleazy hotels, adult movie and toy stores, nightclubs and bars where sexual deviancy is promoted and the occasional whore. Everyone in the village knew it was here and most of them visited at least once but that was never openly acknowledged. In all honesty this little dirty secret of a sub-culture within our otherwise perfect world is necessary. Shinobi need a way to unwind and considering that most ninja are between the ages of fifteen and thirty with hyperactive stamina and often obscure tastes in the carnal pleasures, a "Red Light District" really wasn't surprising once you gave it some thought. I was one of these Shinobi between the ages of fifteen and thirty with hyperactive stamina and a desire for carnal pleasure and I needed to unwind.

"I don't know, whoever catches my eye first. I'm not looking to play hard-to-get tonight, just want to have some fun."

"What if he's here?"

"Then we'll fuck. What do you want from me Mo?" I shook my long, bone-straight hair over my shoulders and studied my companion. Yakimono, or Mo as she was more commonly known, was the closest thing I had to a best girlfriend and my polar opposite. Where I was tall, she was tiny. Her hair had slight waves, was dark as night and her skin pale as snow, without scars or tattoos marring it. My hair was so straight it looked unnatural and its silver color only added to the 'exoticness'. There were various scars on my lightly tanned skin but two stood out and they weren't from missions or fights with other ninja; the one on my neck looked like two teeth puncture marks over my jugular, given to me by a former lover Kiba Inuzuka. The second was on my face, it started at my hairline and went down over my eyelid and cheek bone all the way to my lips. That one I got from…it's not important. Back to me and Mo…My eyes are a deep blue, I think the color was once described as indigo. Mo's eyes were not normal. She was nearly blind and kept them covered with a blindfold most of the time. But that didn't stop her from doing anything, even if she was more prone to accidents. Mo was the sweetest thing but I can never figure her out. I'm not exactly the greatest friend; I'm selfish, incredibly vain and confident to a vault but, here she was coming with me to go pick up a guy when she knew that I was more than likely going to leave her to walk home alone and not think twice about it. "We can't help it. He sees me and forgets all about her and that's perfectly fine by me. Kiba needs to have some fun every once in a while, that fiancé of his has a real stick up her ass."

"But what if she finds out about you two? What then?"

"She probably knows already, I leave enough bites and bruises for that but she can more than likely smell it too. She is marrying into the Inuzuka's, it's not a bad idea to learn their ways. I just learned how to cook steak back when Kiba and I were 'together'." 'Together' for me meant sex, not exclusively with the one person but far more than I'd normally give.

"What if she loves him Kiera, you're going to make her—"

"Nothing worse than what happened when she took him away from me, Kiba was the best fuck I ever had and she isn't even taking advantage of that fact. No, instead she decides to wait till marriage and leave the poor guy with no options, so I became an option again. If he calls it off with Taki, she'll know how I felt. I'm simply returning the favor." The look Mo gave me was not a pleasant one; she only ever got annoyed with me when I planned on ruining a relationship intentionally. It didn't occur too often but when it did, I made sure to ignore my tiny porcelain doll of a friend and just do whatever the fuck I wanted.

"I hope he's not there for your sake, his and Taki's. If you continue to do this with him one of you is going to be hurt, I fear beyond repair. Kiera you can have anyone you want, why is he so important?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to her. Kiba was a friend before a lover and I guess that is what spurred our chemistry. The connection was already there between us before we hooked up and it only increased afterwards, he even went as far as to tell me he loved me. But, I didn't say it back and he didn't need me to. He understood me. Kiba had the unique ability to infer just what a person needs and then give it to them. Oh, he could give it good, very good. "He's the best sex I've ever had and I just don't want him to end up like one of those stupid married men who can only say 'yes' to their baby-maker wives while they work a miserable desk job and secretly contemplate suicide. He doesn't want that but isn't quite sure how to say it to his mom. That's the only reason he's still putting up with Taki, because he isn't sure how to break her heart gently, not that I care."

"Do you love him?" We had reached the club B.A.D (Bitches and Dicks) and before entering, I stopped Mo and looked directly at those covered eyes, wanting her to see the expression of sheer hate on my face. Love was a touchy subject with me and she'd just struck a nerve.

"No! I do not love him."

"Then why do you care about Taki so much?" She made a valid point but it all made sense to me in my head. Kiba was mine first so, no one else could have him. I took his virginity for gods' sake and wore his mark on my body…he was _mine!_

"Because, I'm childish and she has the one shiny new toy I can't have—and I want it. He doesn't even like her, it's an arranged marriage. So, what fucking right does she have to him?!"

"What gives you the right to ruin their engagement?" What Mo said was true, but that didn't matter to me. All that mattered was behind the doors of B.A.D: cheap sake, music with a heavy bass-line and a countless number of willing partners…and maybe if I was lucky, Kiba.

"These." I pointed to the scars on my neck that would always be there. Kiba was like an animal in more ways than one, especially in bed; he loved to bite and claim his ladies for his own and while he had slept with other women, we had done it so many times and he'd torn into my flesh on each occasion more than once so, I believed they'd never fade. And I didn't want them to. They kept us coming back for more.

I quickly adjusted my see-through mesh shirt and black strapless bra so my chest looked larger than its normal C-cup. My dark green cargo pants that were already sinfully low-slung were pulled down so my hipbones and underwear were just visible. Silver strands were unnecessarily smoothed as Mo and I entered the club. There was a live-band playing tonight and the dance floor was crowded but, that wouldn't be an issue. "Come on, I can't guide you in here." Mo hated clubs, especially this one but she was too nice to ever say anything about it. "How do I look?"

She sighed, "You look…nice." She just called me a whore, probably not a bad observation compared to how she was dressed. My friend had chosen a black and white mini-kimono dress that ended several inches above her knees; it showed no cleavage, not that she had any to begin with. Mo was small everywhere.

"If you see him, lemme know." I made my way to the bar and ordered a bottle of sake, just enough to get me loose. Mo took a seat next to me and shifted awkwardly in the dress so she could cover as much as possible, she wasn't entirely comfortable with the promiscuity of the place. She'd get over it.

"I don't see him but, Genma is over there with a few…ladies." Genma Shiranui, was a jonin several years older than me that I had successfully wrapped around my finger. He was my go-to guy, he'd come home with me any day of the week and I used that to my advantage.

"Can you check out the dance floor for me?" There was a reason I brought Mo with me to clubs. She used a jutsu that allowed her to see through things, so a mass of grinding bodies was nothing to her.

"Sai. That's the only one you know. He's alone, but not for long. There's a girl practically throwing herself at his crotch."

"How curvy is she?"

"Thin as a rail? Why does that matter?"

"Sai's an artist, so he appreciates the human body. The more he can examine and get his hands on, the better. In short he likes girls with a bit of meat on them, in both bed and his sketch pad. If she's anorexic he wouldn't want to touch her with a ten-foot pole, I've got all the time I need. "

"You let him draw you, didn't you?"

I sipped my drink calmly, "I wanted to see how it would come out, so I let him. I didn't expect it to be a naked picture though—and when he was finished we fucked. He offered to give me the sketch free of charge but I let him keep it."

"Wow Kiera…you're something else." Mo and I were talking casually, she was still perched on her stool like a frightened bird about to take flight while I was standing, leaning back against the bar. I knew how to show off and was doing so without really thinking about it. My arms were braced behind me making my chest stick out invitingly. Down lower my flat, toned stomach and sharp hipbones were only accented by the pants I was wearing. I knew how to attract people and sometimes did it without effort or want. The live music stopped, to be replaced with a sexual dance song and the band left the stage. It was too early for them to leave so I figured they were just getting drinks. I didn't give it any more thought than that.

"Hey baby, does the carpet match the curtains?" My hair being naturally grey in color often got a lot of attention, good and bad. It had been black when I was born but had faded with age, now it was slate with shocks of silver highlights. I loved my hair and not just because it gave me yet another edge over every other girl looking to get laid, I truly liked the way it looked. The guy that had just come up to me was the guitarist from the band, he was decent to look at but if he really needed a line like that to start something he wasn't worth my time. I decided to shut him down with one line of my own.

"They would, if there was anything to match with." I tried so hard not to start laughing as I saw his face, it was priceless. He looked like he'd just been punched in the gut.

"Is that an invitation?" Well, at least his recovery time was good.

"No, I'm actually waiting for someone."

"And if he doesn't show up?"

"He will." The conversation was over and we both knew it. He looked over me at Mo and smirked. "She's not interested." My friend, finally picking up that the guy meant her, was trying to disappear in her seat. But all that did was make her look exceptionally adorable and innocent.

"Why don't you let the little lady speak for herself. What do you say cutie, wanna come home with me?"

"Um…I—"

"Don't you have a show to play?" I stepped in front of Mo, not out of concern for my friend but because I was starting to get pissed. This bastard was starting to fuck with my night and I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Alright. I'll be back later." He stepped away from the bar and didn't even try to make it subtle as he checked us out before walking away. Having a man's eyes on me was something I was accustomed to but Mo, she was a different story.

"How could you let him talk like that? He was disrespectful and rude and—"

"And I handled it. He's a guy. Guys are assholes sometimes, there's nothing you can do."

"But Kiera what if he does come back, when you're not here? What am I gonna do then?"

"You don't have to stay. Leave if you want." I knew she wouldn't but it was necessary to at least give her a choice. She chose to stay with me and we scanned the crowds for another five minutes, looking for one red slashed face that meant we both could go home. "You wanna dance?"

"No."

"Lemme buy you a drink, you're scaring people."

"No."

"Fuck. Mo it's official, you're killing me." When she failed to respond I slammed my now empty bottle onto the bar and walked out to the dance floor where Sai was still being assaulted on all sides by sluts. I radiated sexual confidence and these girls who were so self-conscious they resorted to obscenity to get attention, parted without objection as I walked by. In the club atmosphere the animal instinct won over, alphas beat the lower members of the pack and it was accepted. I was by default, an alpha female. My 'puppy' Kiba had turned me into one and even though he was tied down that didn't mean I wasn't going to use the tricks he taught me. Sai, my current desire saw me approaching and walked away from his girls.

I started to dance but he wasn't interested in that. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the floor, through the club and into one of B.A.D's back rooms. Sai was a man of few words. "Hello, _Commander_. It's a pleasure to see you." I was higher ranked than Sai in Anbu and he liked to remind me of that fact, it gave me an added power over him that the both of us were able to enjoy.

"You certainly know how to spoil a girl." I looked around the room, it was painted a dark purple and was illuminated by red light bulbs. It created a dark, sexy affect but was probably only used to cover up stains. There was a queen size bed with black sheets that were in a constant state of disarray and the walls were covered in posters, most of which were falling off. There was a small bedside table in which condoms, handcuffs, lubricant and other items of a similar variety could be found. I'd been in the back rooms of B.A.D so many times I could tell you which ones were more comfortable and didn't smell of cigarette smoke. This was actually a nicer one, one that Sai had taken me to before.

"You don't mind. All you want is me anyway."

"That's true. Now tell me Sai…how do _you_ want _me_?"

His black eyes darkened with lust at this simple sentence; around other people Sai was quiet but during foreplay and in bed…he was very vocal. I could get him to scream in seconds with just the right touch. But, he was an artist and he liked to get familiar with his subjects first, that combined with a natural ability for dirty talking made him very eager to skip the formalities and get straight to the good stuff. "Kiera…you naughty girl…" His lips found mine and he started to kiss me, in a way that only Sai knew how. It was delicate and yet, he was so skilled with his tongue that I didn't want to resist him or take control. He didn't rush and his wet muscle caressed mine so sensually that it was hard to not moan and just let the artist pleasure me. "I'm going to fuck you Kiera, is that what you want?" His words were spoken against my lips and I could feel his breath fluttering on my skin. This is what I liked about Sai, innocence that was wrapped around a dark, sexy center that very few people knew about.

"Yes…oh gods I want it. I want you to _give it to me_— who the fuck's at the door?"

Sai slid his pale hands over my breasts, we moaned in tandem as he went to answer the now insistent knock at the door. I was more angry than surprised to see the bar tender Eisuke standing in the doorway, a frantic expression on his heavily pierced face. "Kiera?" He'd more than likely knocked on several doors already and wasn't up to focusing on who was in the rooms or what was happening in them; it would save time and decency to just ask.

"Yea, what is it?" I slipped my hand down and into Sai's pants, the raven haired man instantly thrust forward into my touch and I started to jerk him off. I wanted Eisuke to know exactly what he was interrupting, but the man wasn't fazed.

"Mo said 'the shiny new toy is here'. I don't know what she meant by it but she seemed positive you'd want to know. Sorry to interrupt." My heart started beating again and I quickly withdrew my hand from the artist's pants, as I apologized for having to leave so suddenly. Sai shrugged indifferently but his eyes darkened and narrowed as I sucked his pre-cum from my fingers, he got wet so easily.

"Kiera, I'm not going to forget you leaving me like this…you owe me." I nodded and licked his lips teasingly, then followed Eisuke down the hall back towards the bar. We walked past countless rooms that were mirror images of the one I just left, you could hear the occupants noise above the music and it reminded me of who and what I was about to do. Hopefully Mo could keep Kiba busy until I got out there.

"How do I look Eisu'?"

"Sexy enough to fuck you up against this wall, Inuzuka's a lucky man. I saw him talking to Mo at the bar."

"If he's already left maybe I'll take you up on that—but until then keep your hands to yourself." Eisuke brought his hand back to the pocket of his leather pants and smirked. I'd fooled around with him before but we've never actually fucked, I'd never tell him this but it was because of the piercings. He was a great looking guy covered from head to toe in piercings and tattoos, it wasn't sexy when a guy's tongue ring came undone and he started bleeding in your mouth.

"He'd be an idiot not to wait for you, you're beautiful…and you can suck some damn good cock." Ah, the therapeutic talks one can have with their bartender.

I rushed past Eisuke and there he was…Kiba Inuzuka. He was sitting next to Mo and he looked annoyed with something, I hoped to the gods it wasn't me. "Where the fuck is she Mo? I'm not gonna sit here and wait for her to get done blowing him."

"She'll be—here she is. Kiera!" Kiba turned to look at me and damn was he sexy. The sight of him alone was enough to make me hot, and the self-satisfied smirk on his face as I approached told me that he could smell my arousal, which only increased it.

"Took you long enough." He barked at me before taking a long draw from his bottle of sake. I saw his tongue slowly lick his lips and fangs and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was looking at me like a predator and I was his prey. It was so sexy I could feel myself getting even more turned on. "We both know I hate to be kept waiting."

"I'm sorry…" I wasn't, but this little awkward bullshit exchange always happened before we fucked. Although, I could tell that we wouldn't be talking for much longer. "You look great puppy." It was true, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight red tee-shirt with white converse high tops and a black leather choker necklace that I'd bought him when we were "together". Everything I liked about him was enhanced by what he wore; all of his sculpted muscles shown through the clothes, but my eyes were focused on the bulge in his pants. "So sexy."

"You smell delicious Kiera." He grabbed my hips and pulled me in between his legs, I fit perfectly and couldn't resist grinding against his straining zipper. "Damn, baby if you keep doing that I'll fuck you right here, right now." His tongue painted a slow line down my throat and I wasn't able to stop the wanton moan that left my mouth, or the way I tilted my head back silently begging for more.

"Kiera, I'm going to get home now, okay? See you tomorrow." Fuck! I forgot she was still there.

"Alright, thanks for the help Mo."

"Yea, thank you…now I get to take this sexy thing home. But seriously, can you make it back alright."

"Oh…you're welcome Kiba. And don't worry I've walked home countless times, what's one more."

She wandered off and we locked eyes on each other, indigo to chocolate brown. There was no one else in the bar, in the world—I was so focused on him even my breathing stopped. I lightly touched the crimson slash marks on his cheeks and he leaned into my touch like a dog wanting to be pet. The faintest growl could be heard vibrating in his chest as I continued running my hands over the body I craved so much. "Fuck baby…can we get outta here?"

"It's a long walk, you gonna make it?" I fisted one hand in his hair while the other started rubbing his arousal through the jeans. Kiba's head fell to my shoulder and his shuddering gasps and little moans made it hard to focus. "By the feel of this I don't think so."

His eyes looked dangerous as he tore the button on my pants open and pulled the zip down. I couldn't stop myself from watching as his large, strong, clawed hand maneuvered its way past my underwear and shoved two fingers into me without warning. My man had claws and he knew I liked pain, scraping them down my inner walls as I thrust against his hand like a bitch in heat. Kiba was finger-fucking me in public and I didn't care. "You're so wet I don't think you'd last either." His digits were dancing inside me and I was powerless to stop him. The music was blasting so loud we could barely understand each other talking but I swore I could hear his movements inside my tight, wet, unbearably hot passage just as clearly as I felt them. "Baby, that's it. Moan for me, fuck yea…you feel so good. Can't wait to be buried inside you."

"Kiba, don't stop." I'd somehow managed to get his pants open and started to slide my fingers over his hard flesh. Kiba was so close to bursting that it didn't take much before he was dripping pre-cum, making my pulls and twists that much easier. We were matching pace at this point and I was just about to cum so, I climbed up onto his lap and started to grind our naked sexes together. He screamed, we thrust and moved together like our lives depended on it. But, he didn't fuck me, and he wouldn't. Not here. "Fuck—you Kiba…I need…ahhnn!"

"You need me and this cock don't you baby? I know. Cum for me sexy—so I can cum on you." He forced his tongue in my mouth in an effort to quiet my moans and cries but it was pointless, I was beyond help. All I needed was him. My body seized up and I pulled his face down to my neck, I wanted him to make the scars new again. Kiba reached his climax mere seconds after mine and he bit down on the pre-existing marks as he shot his load onto our chests, thus ruining our shirts. My blood and his release started to drip down my skin at the same time, damn it felt wonderful to be with him again. "Come on baby, come on…I know…I've missed you too."

"It's been way to long puppy…let's go back to my place and get cleaned up. You've certainly made a mess of things." I swiped some of Kiba's cum onto my fingers and sucked them clean, savoring the slightly bitter taste of my lover.

"Kiera…I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel it for days."

"Good boy." We stripped off our shirts and threw them in the garbage, he grabbed his leather jacket from the barstool next to him, handed it to me and I put it on. We didn't even bother to pay the tab before exiting the club. The night air was cool but Kiba didn't seem to mind being shirtless, he knew it was making me crazy looking at his body and not being able to do anything about it in the street. The further we got from the club, the more agitated he became. I didn't get it, until he sniffed the air and his head snapped towards me with killer instinct in his eyes.

"Who have you slept with?"

"What the fuck?!" His arm was wrapped around my waist possessively and I was wearing his jacket, I looked like his woman. I was his woman, and I didn't care who saw it as we walked through the seedier places in the Red Light district. But, just because I was his didn't mean he could go and ask me something like that—who the fuck did he think he was?! "Why does it matter?"

"I need to know. Kiera I can smell them on you so don't try to hide it, all I want are names."

"No."

"You're gonna tell me baby, or I'm leaving." His arm fell away and he took a step to the side. My heart was stricken with panic and I felt like one of those girls in the horror movies where they were so scared they couldn't move. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to be alone.

"Puppy, if I tell you you're gonna get mad—"

"I'm getting mad anyway." I couldn't help but notice that his lip was curled in a snarl as he said this, and damn it he looked good. It didn't matter what he did or how he acted, Kiba was my sexy animal. Here he was threatening me, and all I could think of was how badly I wanted him to get mad just so he'd have an excuse to be rough with me. I wanted those teeth and claws tearing into me as he fucked me, hard. If he did I could forget about the giant hole in my emotions that was always present when he wasn't there. If he claimed me for his own maybe this time he'd stay and I could stop the meaningless game of trying to make him jealous enough to leave Taki. It was a huge risk but, maybe if I told him…he'd reach that level of jealousy and hatred that would make him leave her and fuck me until I started bleeding. That, or he would close himself off completely and I'd lose him. "I'm fucking waiting Kiera. Tell. Me. Now."

I was going to risk it, it was that or go home and drug myself to sleep. "Iruka Sensei, but you already knew about him. You, of course. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu and Sai…"The words rushed out of my mouth in one breath and I watched his face transform from anger to pure rage. This was either very good or very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from the Junkie: Hello, everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my Original Character story. For those who have read my work before, i'm trying something completely different with this story. Each "scene" will have the perspective of multiple characters, this chapter for example is written entirely from Kiba's P.O.V. The dialogue and setting are repeated, but the 'emotional meat' is all Inuzuka flavored. I'm so excited to write more and as always comments and reviews are more than appreciated, they make me dance! A special thank you to: kibainuzukalover145 my first follower on this story, fellow Inuzuka fan and a generally kool person. Go check out her work too if you haven't already!

Enjoy chapter 2 of Love...Stupid!

-Kiba-

How I ended up in B.A.D on a Tuesday night? I'd been out walking with Akamaru when I'd caught my lady's scent of chocolate, spice and leather. She was delicious. And just like every single time I caught her scent, I got hard. There was no way I could go home with a…problem, so I sent my dog away and followed Kiera.

Clubs gave me headaches. Not only were the lights going on and off sporadically but the music was too loud and the smell of horny people wearing cologne clogged my nostrils and made it impossible to focus. My eyes scanned the crowd, looking for anything silver. Silver meant Kiera, and I didn't know how I felt about that. She was the love of my life and I couldn't be with her, all because of my stupid Ma. _Silver!_ Damn, it was just a tank-top. Look at me, Kiba Inuzuka heir to a clan and one of the best ninja in the village, getting anxious over a tank-top. That's what Kiera did to me. That…sexy woman could turn me into a stupid, horny teenager in seconds. And I hated it. I didn't want to hurt her, or Taki for that matter but, Kiera did things to me that no one else could. I felt so good around her, and her damn legs…to die for.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" The innocence in the voice sounded abnormal in a place like this so I turned around, half expecting to find a small kid looking up at me. Instead, it was a friend of Kiera's, Mo. If Mo was here that would mean that Kiera hadn't left yet, but where was she?

"Hey Mo, did Kiera drag you along again?" I ordered a drink from the pin-cushion of a bar-tender and sat down on the stool next to her, which if I concentrated smelled like my girl.

"Yea. It's hard to say no to her once she sets her mind on something."

"I know the feeling…" Mo suddenly found the floor fascinating to look at and didn't say any more. Fine. If she wasn't gonna bring it up, then I would. "Where's my lady?"

"…in the bathroom." Pin –cushion handed me my glass, spoke to Mo in a hushed tone and excused himself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him walk down the hallway that led to the 'back rooms; that was not good. "You just missed her."

"I'm not a fucking idiot Mo." I downed half my glass at once and the familiar burn of alcohol did nothing to stop the question that seemed intent on being asked from escaping my mouth. "Who is she with?" Again, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know or continue living oblivious. Kiera could do that to a guy, confuse him beyond belief and turn him crazy.

"Sai."

"Sai." I pictured the Anbu artist in my head; and wondered why the hell she'd want to sleep with a guy who you can't even have a normal conversation with. He was so different from me…why? But then again, maybe different was what she needed. Wanted? No—I couldn't let myself think like that. Kiera was my lady and she loved me, in her own way. She didn't need anyone else, or at least that's what I kept telling myself as I grew angrier. How long did it take to find someone back there? If she wasn't out in two minutes I'd go back there and rip her off of him myself! I felt my claws begin to grow as I pictured her perfect body bent in pleasure for his cock, the way she took it was so fucking sexy…she practically begged me to fill her and we always fucked like an alpha and his bitch. Kiera was my fucking bitch and that little pussy of a man thought he could screw her without consequences, oh the next time I saw that fucking bastard. "Where the fuck is she Mo? I'm not gonna sit here and wait for her to get done blowing him."

"She'll be—here she is. Kiera!" Mo frantically motioned her over, she must have seen how pissed I was getting. Fuck, that woman was sexy. There was only one thought in my mind as she approached the bar, I'm gonna fuck the shit outta her!

"Took you long enough." I sipped my drink and enjoyed watching her squirm under my gaze, I was practically undressing her with my eyes. Unconsciously I licked my lips, she looked so good. My dick grew even harder just looking at her in those damn pants. She wore them to piss me off and turn me on at the same time, they framed her cute little ass nicely but her legs were hidden, those cargos left everything to the imagination. I loved Kiera's legs. They were long and graceful with just the right combination of muscle and shape, not to mention they looked amazing wrapped around me. "We both know I hate to be kept waiting."

"I'm sorry." She had that teasing, sultry tone to her voice so I knew she wasn't. Not to worry, she'd pay for it later. "You look great puppy." That stupid nickname she'd given me back when we were kids sounded so dirty now, so wrong. And then it was my turn to melt under the blatantly sexual scrutiny of her eyes. I could follow the path of her dark blue irises as they traveled down my body, coming to a stop at my dick. "So sexy."

"You smell delicious Kiera." I grabbed her tiny waist and she didn't need much initiative to get in between my legs, because she belonged there. Her hips moved against mine and her belt buckle rocked into my painfully hard cock, I _hated_ when she did that. "Damn, baby if you keep doing that I'll fuck you right here, right now." The scent of her arousal spiked and I needed more of the scent that acted like an addicting drug to me. My tongue traced the line of her jugular and I felt her pulse quicken beneath my touch. Kiera moaned and her neck tilted back invitingly, I resisted the urge to sink my teeth in.

"Kiera, I'm going to get home now, okay? See you tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks for the help Mo."

Kiera stumbled over her words, it was cute. But if I ever told her that she'd bitch so, I settled for smirking to myself and mouthing the place where her neck and shoulder met. "Yea, thank you…now I get to take this sexy thing home. But seriously, can you make it back alright."

"Oh…you're welcome Kiba. And don't worry I've walked home countless times, what's one more."

I looked at Kiera and was met with eyes that were the darkest blue staring up at me lustfully, I was sure my own were smoldering and for a few seconds we were motionless and silent. I was being surrounded by her lovely scent and it was driving me crazy. I would have been content to just stand there, breathing her in indefinitely but was shocked out of my drugged-like state by a feather light touch to my slash marks. Her touch was something I'd been missing terribly, and her slightly cool fingertips felt wonderful against my skin. Lithe hands started to course up and down my body and I had to resist the urge to whimper as she played with my nipples through the material of my shirt, I settled for growling at her hoping it would warn her to not touch me there again. All that did however, was turn her on even more and I could fucking smell it! "Fuck baby…can we get outta here?'

"It's a long walk, you gonna make it?" The little bitch started caressing my dick through my jeans and yanking on my hair, two moves I liked…a lot. I hated doing it but I let myself have a moment of submissiveness and allowed her to her play with me because there was no way I could stop the flow of moans and other things from pouring out of me. "By the feel of this I don't think so."

My head snapped up at that sarcastic little comment and fingers moved on instinct to unbutton her sexy cargo pants and get inside her…_tight, hot, and so wet. Fuck. _The noise she let out as I started to finger her was beautiful, and as she began to move with my hand's motions I remembered that my claws were out. Kiera liked it rough so I gave her just that, little breathy cries and sexy moans punctuated the air as my claws started fucking dancing inside her, I was so good with my hands I could get her to cum any time I wanted. But, she'd tormented me and this was sweet payback. "You're so wet I don't think you'd last either." She loved it when I talked dirty to her, the little slut, and the more I spoke the closer she got to the edge; which was a good thing because we needed to finish this quickly before people started to pay too much attention. "Baby, that's it. Moan for me, fuck yea…you feel so good. Can't wait to be buried inside you."

"Kiba, don't stop." Like I would now? The things people say in the throes of passion. _Fucking hell…_she'd worked her way into my pants and was now teasing my cock with fingers that were like ice. It was so fucking good. It got even better when she crawled up onto my lap and we started grinding against one another; there was no point in stopping the screams as I was soon covered in her dripping arousal. The scent of it was making me nearly blind with desire and I was surprised at the amount of self-control I had at that moment to not fuck her right then and there. "Fuck—you Kiba…I need…ahhnn!"

"You need me and this cock don't you baby? I know. Cum for me sexy—so I can cum on you." I needed to taste her, any part of her. Her mouth was the closest thing so I started to do battle with her tongue and almost recoiled at the taste of another man on her lips. It was only there for an instant so I was unsure of whether or not it actually had been real or if it had just been my sick imagination. But, that was unimportant right now, my sexy lady was cumming and I needed to make _our _scars new. I broke her skin and tasted blood and that was what sent me over. _Dear Gods _it was amazing to be with her again. My Kiera had a tendency to shake like a leaf after intense orgasms, and it always made me feel incredibly cocky to know that I could still make her tremble. "Come on baby, come on…I know…I've missed you too."

"It's been way to long puppy…let's go back to my place and get cleaned up. You've certainly made a mess of things." She sucked my cum off of her fingers like it was a yummy treat and I was looking forward to tasting her later, but clothes came first.

"Kiera…I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel it for days."

"Good boy." She slipped me out of my shirt, touching every single inch of skin on the way. Her shirt was next, not that it was muvh of a shirt to begin with, guys and some girls started staring so I handed her my leather jacket. Kiera looked amazing in those damn pants and my damn jacket, but everyone else saw it too and I rushed her out of there before I needed to punch someone; I don't remember paying the bill.

I was finally able to think and breathe clearly as we left B.A.D, and what I was able to breathe in I was not pleased with. Kiera's natural smell was mixed with the arousal of other men, I couldn't detect exactly who it was—maybe it was the fact that I'd just left a club full of horny guys, _or_ _maybe it was because there were so many of them on her!_ "Who have you slept with?"

"What the fuck?!" Who the hell did she think she was? She was my woman whether or not she wanted to be. "Why does it matter?" _Why does it matter?! _I'd fucking show her why it matters!

"I need to know. Kiera I can smell them on you so don't try to hide it, all I want are names."

"No."

"You're gonna tell me baby, or I'm leaving." I wouldn't let myself be affected by the little whimper she made as I stepped away from her. It pulled at my heart, and it left me feeling…I didn't know.

"Puppy, if I tell you you're gonna get mad—"

"I'm getting mad anyway." I was so angry I started growling at her like an animal, why the fuck was she getting turned on? I didn't get it. What girl gets aroused when their ex-lover practically threatens them with physical violence? Oh, that's right…Kiera. I loved her so much but there were times when I questioned her feelings for me and whether or not she just desired me sexually. She'd been through so much that it was understandable why she didn't like to show her true emotions. But, I thought she'd be able to trust me enough by now to show me if she cared or not and wasn't just using me for sex. The very thought made me—I'd never felt so small and insignificant. She was just standing there, looking at me and I couldn't take it anymore! I was so upset that I tried to mask it with anger. "I'm fucking waiting Kiera. Tell. Me. Now."

"Iruka Sensei, but you already knew about him. You, of course. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu and Sai…Kiba, talk to me." I saw her lips moving but didn't comprehend the words. How could she do this? I knew every single person on that list and, some of them were friends on mine! I'd complained to them about the situation with Kiera before and they'd all just sat there telling me that it was going to be all right, that she'd come around. The fucking bastards! They'd been screwing my girl behind my back and didn't even have the balls to tell me. I'd fucking kill 'em all! "Kiba, you're starting to freak me out. Please, talk to me puppy."

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Kiera's voice. That sweet, sexy voice that I'd heard calling my name countless times…had been heard by other people. Her body that I'd fucked and loved and dreamed of during long nights by myself had been touched…by hands that weren't mine. I wasn't sure whether to rip her throat out or take a kunai to my wrists. I was in such a state of shock that it was hard to move, let alone think rationally. So, when I hit her…it hurt me far more than Kiera.

My fist had connected with the side of her mouth, and she didn't even make a noise. All she did was look at me and spit blood onto the dirt. I was still shaking with rage as I pulled her into my arms. "Why baby? Why?"

"…Kiba."

She wasn't even fighting me. She just stood there! "Why?!" It came out half sob half scream and I didn't even care that I was making a scene in the middle of the street. This needed to be dealt with. It appeared at the time that the only way I knew how to deal with it was by getting louder and more violent.

"Because—I love you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have slept with…_them!"_

"If you loved me you'd tell your mother to go fuck herself and stay with me!"

"It's not that easy Kiera." And it wasn't. Kiera couldn't have children and the Inuzuka clan needed heirs, desperately. My Ma was acting as the interim leader until I married and I had planned on marrying Kiera…but then Ma found out about her condition and set up this arranged marriage with Taki. I could never tell Kiera why my mother, who had liked her on Monday, decided by Wednesday that we couldn't continue being together. Ma liked Kiera, thought she was the best girl in the world for me but, she could never get pregnant and that was the deal breaker. My lady has the ability to drain chakra, and she sometimes does it without thinking. I can't tell you how many times I've passed out immediately after doing it with her because she took away all my energy. So, if she got pregnant, she'd kill the baby instantly without even realizing that she'd done it. The way a doctor explained it to me was that when a baby is first conceived it's just a few cells and a collection of chakra keeping it alive. Kiera's draining abilities would destroy this insignificant amount of energy like a bucket of water kills a flame. Who knows how many of our kids she's potentially killed…for a long time we didn't use protection and probably wouldn't have started if her brother hadn't found out, gave me a lecture and made her go on the pill. "I have an obligation to my family—what's your excuse? The second I'm outta the picture you go and start riding the cock of every guy you know!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you. We aren't together anymore!"

"Were we ever baby? The way you acted I wonder sometimes."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"What are you gonna do if I walk babe? You gonna go back to Sai and let him touch, let him _fuck_ what you know is _mine!"_

"I'm not something you can possess, especially now that you're engaged to some other godsdamn woman."

I closed the distance between us and picked her up until she was forced to look down at me, my claws were digging into her waist and drawing blood. She didn't care. "I didn't choose this. But I can't change it."

"Who are you talking about Taki or me?" The venom in her words actually caused me physical pain and I wanted her to feel it too. I ran my nails over her sides leaving ten bleeding scratches in my wake, one for each guy she'd fucked. Kiera could handle pain, years of Anbu training prepared her for that but, when she confused the pain with pleasure is when it started to get interesting. _"Kiba…"_

"I'm talking about everything baby. I didn't choose my family and I can't change them. I also can't help loving you and wanting to just fuck you up every single time I see you, even if you are sleeping with other guys. I didn't choose to feel this way…but I wouldn't change it for the world." I meant every word I said. Kiera drives me insane but it's the good kind of insane. The kind that makes you miss her after five seconds being apart while wanting to break shit at the same time.

"Kiba…please. I want you to fuck me, please! I can't take it anymore—"

"You want me?"

"_Yes…" _I forced my claws into the open cuts and the way she shivered in pleasure as her own blood flowed down her body was something not many people would understand. But I did. She loved it because it was me doing this to her. She belonged to me, for as long as those cuts were visible. Some may call it twisted, sick but it was our love and it was perfect.

"Then answer one question and answer it truthfully…did you ever call my name out when they were inside you?"

"Yes." My claws raked over the now deep wounds again and I can't say I didn't get the slightest satisfaction when she finally made a noise of pain and discomfort.

"That's my good girl…" Kiera moaned out my name as I quite literally dragged her over to a cheap hotel and threw her up the stairs to the rooms, the plan of going back to her apartment was forgotten. What the place looked like, unimportant. What people would talk about after our little public exchange, unimportant. What apologies I was going to have to make to Taki for fucking my ex-girlfriend, unimportant. All that was important was Kiera and all of the pain we'd caused each other…all of the pain we were about to inflict.


End file.
